moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy Lewis
Category:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = Culver University, West Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = 1986 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Kat Dennings. The character's age is not revealed in either Thor or Thor: The Dark World. | died = | 1st appearance = Thor (2011) | final appearance = | actor = Kat Dennings }} Darcy Lewis is a fictional intern and research assistant featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film franchise. Played by actress Kat Dennings, she was introduced in the 2011 film Thor. Dennings reprised the role of Darcy Lewis in the movie's 2013 sequel, Thor: The Dark World. Biography Darcy Lewis is a political science major who worked as an intern for astrophysicist Jane Foster. Darcy accompanied Jane and her colleague, Erik Selvig, out to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to study unexplained atmospheric phenomena. Darcy was driving the van as they drove out into the desert and struck a man who they later discovered was the exiled Asgardian, Thor. Thor came to rather quickly, but stumbled about in a threatening manner, so Darcy zapped him with her taser. When questioned about this course of action, she defended herself by saying, "What? He was freaking me out!" Later, cooler heads prevailed and Darcy began to take a shine to Thor. She was amused when they were out at a diner and Thor began smashing coffee mugs on the floors. Darcy snapped a picture of him with her cell phone and put it on Facebook. When Thor began describing his connection to his mystic hammer, Mjolnir, Darcy mis-pronounced it and began referring to it as "Mew Mew". Thor (2011) A few years later, Darcy was still working for Jane Foster, and they were operating out of London, England. By this point, they had lost contact with Erik Selvig, who had since suffered a mental breakdown following the Battle of New York. As Darcy put it, "He went banana balls". Darcy decided to acquire her own intern at this time named Ian Boothby, though Darcy preferred to just call him "Intern", as if that were his name. Continuing to track spatial anomalies, they found another such phenomenon in the middle of an empty, abandoned complex. Some children had discovered the anomaly and showed them by dropping an item from an upper level and watching it disappear without ever reaching the ground, only to have it reappear above them. While Jane was astounded by such a marvel, Darcy found it incredibly amusing as if it were a new toy and tried to get Jane, and then Ian, to give her their shoe so she could drop it into the anomaly. Ian however, decided to throw their car keys into the spatial rift, leaving them stranded. Jane Foster on the other hand was exposed to an ancient instrument of power called the Aether and was transported outside of space and time. Although she was only gone a few minutes by her reckoning, several hours had passed in the real world. When she eventually returned, Darcy was in a panic that Jane had been gone so long, and informed her that they were being arrested for trespassing on private property. Thor became aware of Jane's inexplicable disappearance and returned to Earth to investigate. Though it was raining, he opened a current to keep the rain from hitting Jane, though Darcy got soaked. Still, she was glad to see Thor again and commented, "Look at you. Still all muscly and everything". Darcy came to discover that the spatial anomaly was a by-product of a cosmological event known as the Convergence, in which all of the Nine Realms of Asgard would be aligned. This event enabled an evil Dark Elf named Malekith a chance to use the Aether to bring eternal darkness to the universe once again. Malekith's ongoing battles with Asgard brought his war-ship to Earth, where it began destroying parts of Greenwich and London. Darcy and Ian had reconnected with Erik Selvig by this point, who managed to regain a hold on his sanity. It was also during this stressful time that Darcy expressed a romantic attachment in Ian, which was reciprocated. He was also happy that she had stopped calling him Intern. Darcy, Selvig and Jane cobbled together a device that shunted Malekith's ship back to his homeworld of Svartalfheim, where he was crushed by the weight of his own damaged ship. Thor: The Dark World (2013) Notes & Trivia * * Darcy Lewis was introduced as a character that was unique to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and did not initially have a Marvel Comics counterpart. * Actress Kat Dennings is best known for playing the role of wise-cracking waitress Max Black on the CBS sitcom series 2 Broke Girls. * Trademark: Darcy frequently uses "What!?" as an exclamation before explaining her reactions to a situation. This is also a trademark of Kat Dennings' character Max Black on 2 Broke Girls. External Links * * * * Darcy Lewis at the MCU Wiki * Darcy Lewis at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Darcy Lewis at the Avengers Movie Wiki References ---- Category:Thor/Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World/Characters Category:1986/Character births Category:Kat Dennings/Characters Category:Characters with biographies